Moshi Monsters
' Moshi Monsters' is an online game where anyone can adopt and care for their very own monster in a virtual world. Monster owners can select and customize their monster, play with it, take it shopping and decorate it's room. Extra rooms can be added to the original, and they can be shared with friends. Players have a 'Friend tree' and a pinboard where they can exchange messages, though the content is regulated. Players can become 'members' for a monthly fee (and sometimes temporarily through special offers), which expands their capabilities. The world contains many "mini-games" and puzzles, which can be played for fun and to earn Rox, which are the in-game currency used to buy seeds, clothes, furniture and food for your monster. One special type of game are the Missions, which except for the first one, can only be played by members. One of the more popular attractions of Moshi Monsters is collecting Moshlings (pet creatures), which can be attracted by planting suitable seeds in your "Moshling Garden", by playing Missions, through hatching Moshling eggs, or by purchasing special Moshi Monsters merchandise that comes with unique codes. Some Moshlings are only available to members because they require special seeds. Monsters There are 6 monsters to choose from: Furi, Poppet, Luvli, Katsuma, Diavlo, and Zommer. When Moshi Monsters was first released, they only had Furi, Poppet, Diavlo, and Zommer. Later on they added Katsuma and Luvli. In one of the Magazines, it says that Katsuma is the most popular, followed by Poppet, Furi, Diavlo, Luvli and finally Zommer. Books Here are a list of books. 1. Moshling Collector's Guide - 7 October 2010. 2. Joke Book - 7 October 2010. 3. Activity Book - 6 January 2011. 4. MonSTAR Rooms Handbook - 6 January 2011. 5. Super Fan Quiz Book - 3 March 2011. 6. Buster's Lost Moshlings, Search and Find Book - 2 June 2011. 7. Game On! Moshi Mini Games Guide - 2 June 2011. 8. Pick Your Path 1: Disco Mystery - 7 July 2011. 9. Official Annual 2012 - 4 August 2011. 10. Pick Your Path 2: Moshling Mayhem - 6 October 2011. 11. Postcard Book - 13 November 2011. 12. Pick Your Path 3: The Great Googenheist - 5 January 2012. 13. Monstrous Biographies: Captain Buck - 5 January 2012. 14. Daily Challenge Puzzle Book - 1 March 2012. 15. Sticker Album 2012 - 29 March 2012. 16. Super Moshi Missions Guide - 3 May 2012. 17. Monsterific Comic Collection - 3 May 2012. 18. The Ultimate Moshling Collector's Guide 2 - 28 June 2012. 19. Roary Eyes His Cards! - 3 July 2012. 20. Monstrous Biographies: Dr. Strangeglove - 5 July 2012. 21. Pick Your Path 4: Secret Stowaway! - 5 July 2012. 22. Official Annual 2013 - 2 August 2012. 23. The Ultimate Sticker Collection - 1 September 2012. 24. Super Halloween Disasters! - 4 October 2012. 25. The Awesome Techies! - 4 October 2012. 26. I.G.G.Y's Adventures: Fangtastic Popstar Adventure! - 1 November 2012. Video Games Here are a list of video games. 1. Moshi Monsters: Moshling Zoo! (Nintendo DS) - 11 November 2011. 2. Moshi Monsters: Moshlings Theme Park (Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS) - 26th October 2012 Albums Here are a list of the albums. 1. Music Rox! - 2 April 2012. Category:Moshi Monsters